Kiss Me
by Emera-Rene
Summary: L/P OneShot. He's known her since they were five. Childhood. College. Careers. They'd done it all. Gone through it all together. Every milestone. But when best of friends embark upon a dangerous proposition, they're risking it all.


'Urgh' Peyton huffed loudly as she stomped into the living room of their shared apartment.

Lucas peered over his book. 'Bad date?'

She settled herself on the arm of the sofa he was sprawled out on, tossing her bag onto the floor carelessly.

'Why are all guys such jerks?'

He shrugged helplessly, lifting his glasses onto the top of his head. 'Want me to get Brooke to come over?' He suggested, stretching for the phone. He was pretty good at judging when she needed her closest girlfriend to rant to.

'No, no' Peyton sighed. 'I'm alright, she's out tonight'

'Come're' He sat upright, dog earing his page before tugging her down to sit in between his legs.

'I'm sick of dating' she snuggled into his inviting arms and he ran his hand through her silky locks.

'What was wrong with this one?'

'What was right with him?' She snorted. 'Firstly he tried to stick his tongue down my throat before we'd even entered the restaurant, he smelt of cheese-'

'Cheese?'

'Cheese and then' She paused dramatically. 'He started stealing food off my plate' She exclaimed. 'That's not first date etiquette'

'Shocking'

'I know' She closed her eyes, content in his arms. 'I so need to have sex' She complained dramatically.

'You and me both'

'Not just sex. Great sex. Mind blowing sex' She ranted. 'Why am I incapable of having a one night stand? It would make my life so much easier'

His laughter vibrated from deep in his chest, tickling her cheek.

'It would! I wouldn't have to go through this whole dating ritual'

'Well why don't you?'

She shuddered. 'I can't be that intimate with someone I don't even know. I'm not like you' She poked her finger at his taught chest.

Lucas twirled her hair around his finger. It was no secret that he'd had the occasional one night stand. 'Mm' He agreed, he had no trouble with sleeping with someone he didn't know. 'It doesn't mean the sex is going to be good though' He rested his head back against the pillow.

She chewed on her bottom lip, fiddling with his large hand. 'I need a friend with benefits' She decided and then grumbled quietly. 'I don't have any guys that are friends'

'Er hello?'

'Okay, okay I have guys that are friends. Mouth's with Millie though, Skills' She shook her head. 'I'm just not going there and Nathan is a married man'.

'Er you're forgetting someone'

She shifted onto her front, her hands resting against his chest. 'Who?' Her eyebrow kinked questioningly.

'Er I don't know, how about me?' He rolled his eyes.

'You!' She laughed, hitting him lightly. 'Really funny' She snorted.

He didn't laugh.

'You're not serious?' Her giggling subsided as she regarded him.

'Why's it so ridiculous?' He shrugged, a little offended by her drastic reaction.

'Lucas!' She exclaimed, lurching up right, kneeling between his legs now. 'It's _you_ and _me_. We've known each other forever'

'So' He raised his brow. 'You just said you hate the idea of one night stands cause you couldn't be that intimate with someone you don't know. You know me'

Her nose crinkled. 'You're my best friend!'

'Yeah and best friends are willing to do anything to help their friend's out' He smirked boyishly, blatantly allowing his gaze to drift down her slight form.

She rolled her eyes. 'Stop it!'

'What?'

'You're totally checking me out right now'

'You're hot'

Her cheeks reddened and she shook her head bewilderedly. 'Okay mister, you seriously need to go and get yourself laid, you're hitting on your best friend right now and it's kind of freaking her out'

'I'm not hitting on you!' He chortled. 'I'm a guy and you're a girl- you don't think I've noticed in our twenty years of friendship that you're kind of beautiful'

'Oh my god, stop it'

'What!? You are. Don't you think I'm hansom?' He teased, eyebrow kinked as he gave her that dashing smile that always got the girls kneeling at his feet.

'Oh yes, so hansom it hurts' She droned sarcastically.

He stuck his tongue out at her. 'Well, if I'd known the thought of sleeping with me was so laughable I wouldn't have volunteered' He pouted childishly at her dismissal.

'You're actually serious about this?'

'Is it that insane? We're both single, horny and sick of looking for love. Why not just have fun? Friends with benefits'

'Lucas you're not just a friend, you're my _best_ friend-'

'Exactly. We're completely honest with each other, honest enough to let each other know what we like'

She contemplated his reasoning, unconsciously tugging her hair slide from her wild mane. Her golden locks fell round her face and it wasn't the first time Lucas had found himself breathless at the sight of her. In fact, her beauty was something he'd found more than irritating growing up. They'd literally known each other since kindergarten. He'd held her hand when she'd cried on her first day and there had been no looking back since. They had one of those rare friendships that had stood the test of time.

It was when they hit puberty that her looks had become a frequent burden to him. He'd gone through the entirety of his teenage years having to listen to people hitting on her and with her inevitable male appeal, Lucas had grown ever protective of her.

She wavered her hair pin at him. 'If we were to do this, there would have to be rules' Apparently she was on board now.

'There can be rules' He smiled with a shrug of a shoulder.

'No kissing' Peyton stated firmly.

'Good rule' He nodded his head in agreement. Kissing would make this more than just scratching an itch, something neither of them had any interest in embarking upon.

'And maybe we should only allow specific days for this, like a Saturday or something' She decided sensibly.

'Okay' Lucas nodded again. 'Anything else?' He smirked.

'Well, don't you want any rules?' She urged, trying to ignore his excitement.

'Er' He tilted his head to the side. 'Well, I guess it would be a good idea to just keep this between you and me. You know what a nightmare Haley and Brooke would be if they found out'

Peyton's head bobbed up and down in understanding. 'Definitely' She cringed at the thought of their two friends interfering with this already absurd arrangement. 'Anything else?'

'I don't think so'

'Obviously it's non-exclusive. We can still date and whatever'

'Obviously' He assured her needlessly. 'Only you don't like to date' He mocked.

'Right' She laughed. 'But if Mr Right comes along-'

'Then this will end. The second you say'

'Right' She smiled bashfully.

'So, Saturday?'

'Saturday'

----X----

The week past tediously slowly for Lucas. Peyton however found it approaching far too rapidly. She was certain she wanted this. She would have even gone so far as to say she was excited but she had no desire to put her treasured relationship with Lucas Scott at risk, something that was plaguing her mind. Rationality told her she was being silly. He was right. They were best friends, nothing, nothing what so ever could ever come between them but her heart wasn't in agreement. She had this niggling feeling deep inside that once they did this their relationship would indefinitely change forever.

'Knock, knock' Lucas stood in her bedroom doorway, a coy smirk on his face.

'Hey' She looked up briefly.

'Everything okay?'

'Uhuh'

'You've been avoiding me all day'

'No I haven't' She contended, eyes in her lap. 'These illustrations have to be done by Monday, you know that'

He ignored her conceivable remark. He did know that. He also knew that they were already perfect. Perfection was Peyton's middle name. He'd learnt that at the age of six when she would examine his colourings, overseeing that he stayed in the lines. Her precision was something he greatly admired. He was the same when it came to writing. He was forever correcting her grammar. He wrote. She drew. The author and the illustrator. Two peas in a pod.

'Are you chickening out?' He questioned bluntly.

She put her paint brush on the bedside table before letting her eyes wander to the inquisitive pair watching her. 'No' She muttered softly.

'No you don't want to do this any more? Or no you haven't chickened out?' He tried to establish the meaning of her mumbled answer.

A heavy, frustrated sigh past her lips. 'I haven't chickened out' She exclaimed irritatedly. 'Okay?'

'Why have you been avoiding me then?' He badgered.

'I haven't' She whined again. 'I told you-'

'The illustrations are done' He cut her off, an amused smile curling his lips. 'Peyton you can't lie to me' He chuckled.

'I'm not' She slid off of her bed, busily gathering her drawings up and setting them out of harms way. 'Is it so wrong for me to feel a little weird about this?'

'You're making it sound like I'm forcing you to! It was merely a suggestion and if you don't want to it's no big deal'

'I _do_ want to' She abruptly stopped fiddling with her art work, turning to completely face him. 'I _do. _I just don't want anything to be weird between us'

'It won't. You're making it weird. Sex doesn't have to be a big deal Peyt' He slowly approached her.

'I know' She murmured quietly, his sudden closeness freeing a dozen flapping butterflies in her stomach.

'So stop making it a big deal' He raised his brow in questioning and she gave a silent nod. 'Besides, it's not like we haven't done this before' He pointed out smugly. Peyton scowled back as she was forced to recall the night they'd both lost their virginity. She'd been sixteen when she'd knocked on his bedroom door announcing that she wanted it over with. He'd been confused to say the least and even more bewildered when she'd elaborated, telling him not so subtly that he was going to be the boy to take her innocence. He'd shaken his head and she'd glowered at him, telling him if he wasn't man enough she'd go and find someone who would.

It had been quick. Awkward and somewhat painful on Peyton's part but she also remembered it with fondness. It had been _right _and she'd felt safe.

'And I like to think I've learned a few new moves since then' He winked.

'I should hope so' She mocked. 'Maybe you can last longer than thirty seconds this time'

'Hey it was longer than that' He disputed. 'And I didn't exactly have much time to psych myself up. You literally came bursting into my room, demanding sex. That's a lot of pressure'

She bit her lip, stifling a laugh at his frowning face. 'Aw baby I'm sorry. You were amazing, no one's ever made me feel like that, you blew my world' She drawled overly seductively in a tone he certainly was not use to hearing.

His jaw gaped a little and she sunk onto the bed laughing.

'You should see your face' She panted.

'That was...' He swallowed.

'What?' She tried to catch her breath.

'Hot' He retorted, uncaring to her amusement. 'Really fucking hot' He shook himself from his stupor and in one quick motion he was hovering over her on the bed, her giggling quickly dying. 'And I _will _blow your world Peyton Sawyer' He husked.

She swallowed thickly, her heavy breaths no longer the cause of her bought of laughter, her heavy breaths for a different reason entirely.

'Do you trust me?' He asked gently, allowing her a moment to adjust to his close proximity, allowing her a second to relax.

'Always' She whispered.

He smiled at her answer, gently urging her legs apart. She took another deep breath as he settled his comforting weight between them.

She'd been in this position with him more times than she could count. Their immature tickle fights often led to her being disarmed and at his surrender only this was different. He was looking at her not with playfulness but with lust and she'd never been more aware of his athletic physic pressing up against her.

'We're doing this now?' Her voice shook slightly with her nerves and she really didn't appreciate Lucas' superior smirk. 'Here?'

His hand was at the top of her shirt, hovering over the first button. 'Now and here' He assumed authority over the situation. Peyton Sawyer wasn't one to be domineered, in fact Lucas always saw her as the dominate one when she'd been in a relationship. She was far too stubborn for her own good sometimes. Only she didn't have that power over him. Never had, never would. They bickered constantly and he had no qualms with telling her what to do.

He released the button, slowly working his way down the plaid shirt, her breaths quickly increasing.

'When was the last time you did this?' He wondered, delighted by her overly responsive form. She arched her back, helping him push her shirt over her shoulders.

'Michael Stinway'

He paused in his task 'That was like, six months ago'

'Now do you feel my pain?' She glared up at him and he laughed, quickly assisting in freeing her arms from her shirt.

She laid back properly, watching as his eyes left her face for the first time, sweeping over the expanse of skin now on display, lingering on her simple black bra.

'I, I would have changed' She muttered, referring to the lack of tempting underwear, her arms moved to cover herself but with quick reflexes he pinned them back onto the bed.

'No' He disagreed heavily. 'You're perfect' A little laugh escaped her and she rolled her eyes.

'Alright Mr Charmer'

'Really' He insisted seriously.

She shifted beneath him, encouraging him to stop his staring.

'You're beautiful' He whispered against her collar bone. 'So beautiful' He kept her hands at her sides, eyes skipping up to watch her face as he tested the water, determining her reaction as his lips grazed over her silky skin.

All trepidation left her large eyes at his first touch. She hadn't been touched in too long, she wasn't sure if that was the reasoning for her heightened senses but that's what she convinced herself of. All her worries over this arrangement floated from her very being, for now anyway. She wanted this, no needed this and that prevailing urgency intensified tenfold as his hand daringly slid from her arm to her waist, gliding up her slender stomach, his thumb brushing the underside of her left breast. She arched her back, murmuring softly and that's all the encouragement he required, his whole palm fearlessly covered her petite A cup. His touch stimulated her motionless hands to take action, her nimble fingers suddenly between them, working on unbuckling his belt.

'Hey, hey, hey' His lips abruptly left her skin, his hands moving between them to stop her hasty work. 'Slow down' He smiled. 'Impatient aren't we?' He chortled.

'Did you not just hear the bit about how long it's been?' She tried to free her wrists, eager to take charge but he was having none of it. 'Six months Luke, six months' Her nerves were seemingly done with, her powerful arousal governing her every move.

'Mhm' His head lowered, lips grazing across her shoulder. 'More reason to be gentle with you' He taunted.

She whimpered loudly as his tongue flicked across her neck, eliciting a sharp shock to run down the length of her body.

'Oh my god' She gasped, wriggling beneath him to garner some sense of control. Her movements were ineffectual, only working in brushing against him in the most torturous of ways. He groaned into her neck, pressing his arousal hard against her and simultaneously pinning her hips to the bed.

'You need to stop that' He growled out.

'You need to let me touch you' She retorted petulantly.

'There's no hurry sweetheart' The name of endearment slipped from his mouth as his hand disappeared behind the curve of her back, effortlessly lifting her body off the mattress, pressing her against him as he searched for the little clasp, aptly locating the fastening he was anxiously looking for and freeing it with ease before laying her back against the bedsheets.

He stared at her for a moment. He repeatedly considered her undoubtable loveliness as a misfortune on his part. He recurrently found himself comparing girl after girl to his best friend's beautiful, delicate features and not surprisingly, not many measured up that well.

He hesitantly slid her bra straps from her shoulders. He was too ashamed to admit that he'd imagined seeing her again like this on numerous occasions, that this was a much anticipated moment. He wasn't meant to have dirty thoughts about his best friend.

She bit on her bottom lip as she watched his reaction to her revealed chest. Without looking he tossed the offending bra away, eyes taking her in, memorizing her. The night that they'd lost their innocence seemed so long ago. Her body had changed since then. Her hips were slightly curvier, her breasts slightly fuller and she no longer possessed the awkward air of a teenager, she'd grown into her body.

'Luke?' She craned her neck, leaning back against her forearms.

'Hm?' He muttered distractedly.

'Everything okay?' She asked quietly.

'Okay?' He shook his head, shaking himself from his dazed state. 'Better than okay Peyt' He smirked, hands rubbing over her denim covered thighs before roughly jerking her legs down the bed so she was directly beneath him, her back hitting the mattress once more. He blew over her nipple and in less than a second her fingers were knotted in his hair.

Her eyes rolled back, her mouth wide open.

This time, he didn't try to stop her as her fingers diligently worked his belt free and made quick of jerking down his flies. Her adept little digits accented the time that had past since they'd last did this. There was no fumbling with clothing. They both knew what they were doing this time round, no longer were they naive and awkward teenagers navigating through the unknown. They were adults.

She pushed his jeans and boxers down as far as her hands could govern and then let her feet take over the task.

He groaned deep in his throat as his painful arousal was freed, his approval vibrating against her chest, heightening the pleasure she was already feeling from his mouths' skilful ministrations.

She briefly lost track of what it was she was trying to accomplish, her mind on one thing only. How good he was at this.

Unimpressed with his t-shirt covered torso, she eventually found her hands tugging the obstacle up his taught chest.

He obliged, swiftly kneeling back to pull the green tee the rest of the way over his head. Smiling at her dark eyes.

'Like what you see?' He reunited their parted bodies, skin touching skin, his hand rubbing at the crotch of her jeans, tormenting her through the material.

'Stop it' She moaned.

'What?' He nibbled at her earlobe.

'Teasing me' She all but growled.

'What do you want Peyt?' He fiddled with the zipper.

'You' She snapped, pushing her hips up.

He laughed at her, slowly undoing the last bit of clothing that was so cruelly separating them.

'Do you do this to every girl you fuck?' She whined. 'No wonder your relationships never go anywhere. This is torture'

'Just you' He rectified, dragging her jeans down her legs at a painful rate. She kicked them off as soon as she could and then grabbed his biceps, jolting him back down on top of her.

'Well stop, just because I'm your best friend doesn't entitle you to be an a-a-ass' She spluttered the last word as his finger toyed with her black skimpy underwear, running over the damp material.

'But you look so cute when you're all wrought up' He husked, swallowing thickly as he watched her rock agitatedly against his hand. 'Maybe if you ask nicely...' He rasped condescendingly.

'Lucas. Just do it already' She demanded.

'You're so romantic' He chided, pulling his hand away and despite her urgency for him in other ways, the loss of his fingers caused a whimper of disappointment to escape her lips.

'Please' She begged shamefully.

He settled himself between her spread legs, both of them taking a sharp breath. Her hips jerked upward impatiently and he quickly slammed them back into the mattress, his heart racing. His sense of control was diminishing with every passing second. He _needed_ her more than he'd ever _needed_ anything.

'Luke, plea-' Her plead was cut short as he relented, not bothering to remove her underwear, instead sliding it to the side as he entered her with one solid stroke. She gasped loudly, her hands gripping at the bars of the raw iron bed frame, her head thrown back against the pillow, eyes closed tightly, mouth open.

He panted, his vision blurring with her sudden deliriously tight warmth.

'Okay?' He strained to stay still, persistent in waiting until he got an affirmative, verbal response. He hadn't meant to be so rough. His self control had been tested to the extreme and her imperative cries for him had been too much to handle. 'Peyt, are you okay?' He murmured difficultly into her ear.

Her left leg shifted suddenly, her foot dragging up the back of his leg to wrap around his waist.

He groaned loudly at the delightful sensation, his hand flinging out, curling tightly around her smaller fingers that were still clutching fiercely at the bars above them.

'What are you fucking waiting for?' She exhaled, writhing beneath him.

He smirked at her antsy complaint, relief washing through his strained muscles as he allowed instinct to take control, drawing back to rock forward into her again.

She whimpered, her throaty mewls something he'd not ever heard. A sound he never wanted her to stop making.

He was tender, his strokes slow and deliberate and her hips rose to meet him perfectly. Only she wanted more. She wanted more and he knew it but he wasn't about to surrender control. He got an unexplainable thrill from being able to predominate everything she felt. He never had any authority when it came to Peyton Sawyer. Okay, so he had more jurisdiction than any other person, she was most likely to listen to him out of anyone else she knew. But his protective nature frequently got him in trouble with the strong minded blonde. Especially if he rang her asking her what time she'd be home. They'd had many a heated argument with her screaming that _he wasn't her father_ and him declaring _he had every right to look out for her_ and her angrily telling him _she was a big girl and could take care of herself_. At the end of the day he knew he sometimes overstepped the mark from looking out for her and acting like an overbearing parent but he couldn't help himself. He had this incomprehensible need to protect her and she knew that, which is why she let it go so often.

'Luke' She exhaled, a silent plea to her quiet murmur.

He liked feeling fully in control of the possessive feeling that so frequently harboured within him when it came to Peyton Sawyer. He'd never felt such control at this moment. He couldn't explain it. He was taking care of her as he always so badly wished to, he felt like no one could harm her, like for the first time, he was fully performing his duty to her.

'Luke'

He pulled her hips down slightly, angling them to allow him to slide impossibly deeper within her.

She hissed loudly, hands flailing away from the head board to his shoulders, her finger nails digging into his back as he sent her soaring closer and closer to the impending edge.

'Don't stop, don't ever stop' She muttered in a frenzy.

'Breathe baby' He coaxed, kissing the side of her jaw. They were both nearing the end.

She turned her head to the side, biting her bottom lip, his breaths hitting the spot behind her ear.

'Come with me Peyt' He exhaled and three hard strokes later they were both falling blissfully from their most highly anticipated release. She clung to him fiercely as his body weight settled against her fully, exhaustion paralysing them and they stayed that way until Peyton eventually shifted beneath him.

'God sorry' He suddenly apologised referring to him suffocating her, he swiftly lifted his weight off of her and she was overcome with a sudden feeling of loss. 'Are you okay?'

'Of course' She smiled shyly.

He laid beside her, both their eyes closed, sated by their intimate activities.

'Wow' She uttered dazedly. 'You definitely did learn some new moves'

He chuckled throatily. 'You too' He exhaled, his mind a little frazzled by the intensity of what just happened.

It wasn't until some long ten minutes later that Peyton's mind began to function normally again, reality tumbling down on her full force. Her gaze skittered down to her stark naked form and she warily reached for the sheet to conceal herself.

He laughed. 'Are you serious?'

'What?' She complained.

'Peyton we just had sex. I've seen you naked'

'Yes, but you're also my best friend and I'm not comfortable with you seeing me naked' She screwed her nose up at her own logic but shook her head all the same. '...yet. No looking' She enforced.

'Fine, fine. No looking'

'You're still wearing your socks' She stated gleefully.

His eyes drifted to the end of the bed, noting the blue stripy numbers that were crumpled around his ankles. 'Yes I am'

She giggled, her gaze raking down his form.

'Hey, none of that. If I can't look neither can you' he pulled the bed covers over himself too, their legs inevitably brushing against each other.

She stuck her tongue out, sitting up right suddenly.

'No looking'

He dramatically covered his eyes with his hands, listening as the bedsheets rustled. The second her feet thumped onto the carpeted floor, his fingers instinctively spread, allowing him to peer at a very naked Peyton Sawyer sauntering into the adjoining bathroom. He smirked. He definitely could get use to that view.

----X----

'I was thinking about setting Peyton up with this guy on my team' Nathan announced, tossing the ball through the hoop. 'She's not been seeing anyone lately and he's really decent. I can see them getting along. What do you think?' He threw the ball toward Lucas but his normally sharp reflexes failed and the ball bounced beside him. 'Luke?' Nathan's forehead wrinkled. 'Luke?'

'Huh?'

'Everything okay?'

'Uhuh' He stumbled to retrieve the ball. 'Sorry, I didn't sleep too well last night'

'Okay' Nathan eyed him suspiciously. 'So what do you think?'

'About what?' He started to dribble the ball frantically across the court.

'About setting Peyton up?' Nathan repeated, trying to gain possession of the ball, something he rarely found difficult but Lucas had a sudden, unrecognisable fierceness, propelling him forward. He leaped agilely, the ball sailing through the hoop effortlessly.

'No' He panted. 'She's seeing someone'

'She's seeing someone?' Nathan's eyebrows went sky high as he eagerly followed his older brother over to the bleachers.

'Yeah' Lucas grabbed his towel, dragging it over his sweaty forehead.

'Who?' Nathan questioned interestedly.

'I don't know, she's keeping it quiet'

'Hm' Nathan pushed his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

'So don't mention it to anyone okay?'

'Right' He muttered, bewilderment evident on his face. 'So how long has she been seeing this mystery guy'

'A couple of months' Lucas tugged his sweatshirt over his head.

'A couple of months?! And you're seriously telling me you don't know the guy? Lucas you live in the same apartment how could you have possibly not met him?' Nathan berated.

'I know him' He mumbled vaguely, stuffing his belongings back in his gym bag.

'Well, who is he?' Nathan pestered him.

'He's an author. He actually works at for the same Publisher'

Nathan listened curiously. 'What's he like?'

'Like I said Nate, she's keeping it low key. I've met him briefly, that's it. Alright?'

'Touchy touchy' Nathan teased, with a jab to the arm.

'She'll be pissed if she finds out you know so don't fucking tell Hales, because I'm the one that'll have to deal with the wrath that is Peyton Sawyer'

'Gotcha. My lips are sealed. I swear'

Lucas eyed him, unconvinced. 'Yeah' He muttered, exhaling heavily through his nose. 'I've gotta get going. I'll see you later'

Nathan watched him make his way out of the gym and couldn't help but get the feeling that his brother wasn't being entirely honest with him.

----X----

'Aunt Peyton will you come play on the wii with me?'

'Sure sweetie, you go set it up while I finish these dishes' She winked and the little boy hurried from the kitchen.

'Hey Jamie' Nathan greeted, dodging his exiting son. He didn't get a response.

'You know he's besotted with you. The second you enter this house it's like no one else exists'

She smiled, pulling the last of the clean plates out of the soapy water and carefully setting it down in the drying wrack. She'd had a couple of free hours to spare and the young married Scott's had needed someone to watch their small son, something she had no qualms about doing, she loved that little boy.

'If only he was older' She sighed jokingly. 'I'd have the perfect man'

'Okay, that's just wrong' He muttered.

She laughed. 'He's going to be a little heart breaker'

'He already is' Nathan relished in his sons' effortless charm when it came to the six year old girls at his kindergarten.

'You're back earlier than I expected' She changed the subject.

'Yeah Luke bailed on me'

'How was practice?'

'Okay' Nathan poured himself some water. 'Has Luke been secretly training?'

Peyton kinked her brow. 'Not that I'm aware of, why? Did he beat your ass?' She asked in surprise.

Nathan scowled at her amusement.

'Wow. That's a first'

'And a last' Nathan mumbled. 'So, how, how's.... everything?'

She looked at him through long eyelashes. 'What do you want Nate?' She sighed tiresomely.

'What? I can't ask you how you're doing?'

'You want something. You never ask me _how I'm doing_' She poked her wet hand into his side before drying them off on a dish towel.

'I don't want anything. You've just been kind of preoccupied lately. You've not been round-'

'I thought you'd be pleased about that' She teased. It was his favourite pass time. To complain about the noise her and Haley would make when they got into Haley's music room and she'd certainly not been in his good books when she'd splashed out and brought Jamie a mini drum kit.

'Well, initially yeah' He joked. 'But I've kind of missed your skinny ass'

'Nice' She rolled her eyes. 'I've just been busy'

'Yeah?' He pried. 'Doing what?'

'Work'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah' She frowned. 'What's with the twenty questions?'

'Well, when someone becomes distant it's generally a sign that they've got something new going on in their life. A pet. A new job. A baby. Or I don't know- a knew _lover maybe?_' He drawled into her ear.

Her body stiffened noticeably and an awkward laugh escaped her lips. 'I wish'

'You know, I've known you for a long while, I think I'm pretty great at knowing when you're lying Sawyer'

'You're being ridiculous' She distanced herself from him, trying to find something in their immaculate kitchen for her to tidy.

'I don't think so. There are several give aways. You just blushed. You have a healthy glow about you-'

'Okay what are you? a fucking psychologist now?'

'I think I'd be pretty great at that' He looked up contemplatively and then shook his head a moment later, getting back to the subject at hand. 'Then there's Haley and Brooke's whining over your frequent absence over the last month'

'Lucas hasn't been here'

'Lucas has been working' Nathan shrugged indifferently.

'I've been working!'

'Lucas also has the tendency to disappear. He likes to brood' Nathan told her knowledgeably. Peyton silently scorned herself for being too sociable, it was totally unfair that Lucas was getting away completely unscathed by this painful interrogation. 'Then there's this' His hand was suddenly on the back of her neck and her head jerked to look up at him. 'You never wear turtle-necks, Brooke and you frequently argue over your dislike of them' Peyton warily tried to back away from him but he was too quick, he jerked the neck line down, revealing what she'd so desperately wanted to keep hidden. He smiled triumphantly, stupidly happy with his detective work. 'And there we have it. Pure evidence Miss Sawyer' Her face reddened as he inspected the red hickies marking her porcelain skin.

'Okay, I think it's time for me to go' She shoved him away from her.

'No, no' He grabbed her arm. 'Not so fast'

'Nathan' She whined.

'Sawyer you're like a little sister to me' He told her seriously, all jest gone from his voice. 'I just want to know who the guy is'

'Nate, seriously, I love that you care about me but it's none of your business okay? It's nothing serious which is why none of you need to know. It's completely casual'

'If it's so casual why did Lucas tell me not to set you up on a date-'

'What?' Her eyes narrowed.

Nathan faltered. 'Er, Lucas may have mentioned that you were seeing someone'

Her lips thinned.

'Er, shit' He cursed. 'I wasn't meant to tell you that bit'

Peyton gritted her teeth. 'What exactly did Lu-cas say?'

'Just, just that you were seeing an author, that, that works for the same Publisher. That, that you were keeping it quiet'

She grabbed her leather jacket from the side. 'Tell Jamie I'm sorry, but something came up and I had to go'

'Peyton wait-'

'Just forget it Nate. It's nothing you need to know about, it's just a fling' She snapped, marching to the exit.

Nathan winced as the door slammed, rubbing the back of his head and grumbling to himself. 'Smooth, real smooth Nathan'

----X----

'Lucas Eugene Scott'

Lucas cringed, peering over his glasses toward the door.

Predictably, she was donning a scowl when she stormed into their living area moments later and he had a pretty good idea why. His big mouth brother no doubt. It had been a couple of months since their relationship had changed dramatically, for the best or worst neither one of them could tell as of yet, all they knew was that they had no intention of stopping their weekly encounters.

She ripped his book from his hands.

'You told Nathan I was seeing someone?' She screamed.

His mouth opened and closed and he fumbled to take his specs off so he could focus on her properly.

'Well?!'

'I, he swore he wouldn't tell you' He grumbled quietly.

'Lucas!'

'I'm sorry, it was an accident. I didn't say that that someone was me'

'I'm not _seeing _you! I'm fucking you. There's a difference. If Nate was going to set me up on a date it's my decision whether I go or not, not yours. We're not exclusive'

'I know that' He looked down. 'I wasn't thinking. It just came out' He stood, warily judging her mood. 'I'm sorry okay? Don't be mad' He reached for her hand. 'Come're'

She reluctantly let him pull her into his chest.

'I'm sorry' He repeated, kissing the top of her head. 'It won't happen again' He rubbed her back. 'Am I forgiven?' He cupped her face, urging her to look at him, a stupid goofy smile on his face. He pouted when she didn't reply immediately.

'You're forgiven' She sighed, rolling her eyes. 'No more fucking hickies though' She waggled her finger at him. 'I hate wearing turtle-necks'

'You don't have to wear turtle necks' He kinked his brow.

'I look like I've had a run in with a vampire Luke!' She contended.

He pulled the midnight blue cotton covering her neck down gently, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he inspected his handy work.

Lust was quick to invade his eyes and she shook her head vigorously. 'I just said no more' She pressed against his shoulder, trying to keep his approaching face away from her neck.

'No more where people can see' He compromised, his hands at her hips guided her backward across the room.

'Luke it's Wednesday'

'And I owe you' He defended softly.

'You do' She agreed.

'So it doesn't count'

'Doesn't count' Her back hit the wall and his fingers slid beneath her shirt.

'Mmm, you smell so good' He murmured, hoisting her top swiftly over her head before she changed her mind.

With his forehead pressed against hers, gazing into an abyss of green, he was overcome by the overwhelming need to kiss her. To feel her lips against his own, to feel their tongues entwine.

His nose caressed hers, brushing not just affectionately, but lovingly against hers as his mouth neared her own.

She wasn't breathing.

Only when he was just millimetres from achieving his goal, she turned her head slightly forcing him to settle for the side of her mouth. Quickly banishing the crushing feeling of disappointment, he disregarded any awkwardness, distracting both himself and her by peppering kisses down her jaw line to her neck.

She was too confounded by what had so brazenly nearly occurred to even so much as voice a complaint when he bit her, tongue flicking out to soothe the red blotch that was sure to be left there. Instead her fingers wove tightly into the hairs at the back of his neck, holding his head to her, her heart racing erratically.

She wondered if his frequent habit of marking her was subconsciously a claiming act, that he subconsciously wanted other people to know she was taken.

She pushed that thought from her mind. He was her best friend. He didn't want her in that way. He was just playing with her. He hadn't had any intention of actually kissing her, he was just playing a game.

At least that's what she told herself.

----X----

'Hey best friend' Peyton came into the kitchen, setting her bag down on the sideboard.

'You're happy' He eyed her curiously as he finished up with the salad he was preparing.

'Uhuh' She peered over the saucepans on the stove, inhaling exaggeratedly. 'Mmm this smells good'

He squinted at her. 'What's got you smiling blondie?'

'Well' She husked, hand on his lower back as she leaned her body toward his. 'It's Friday, which means tomorrow's Saturday' She murmured, kissing his cheek before swiftly moving away to retrieve two plates and cutlery for them both.

When he didn't respond with a playful remark, her eyes trailed back to him, his face contorted.

'What's wrong?'

'Well, I was just about to tell you'

'Tell me what?' The beautiful smile that had been shining brightly was quick to evaporate. Her heart sank. He wanted this to stop. He didn't want her. He'd found someone else. He'd found that perfect someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She knew this day would come, only she wasn't prepared for the stinging sensation burning it's way up from the pit of her stomach.

'I got a call earlier. My book signing's been moved forward. I've got to leave in the morning'

'Oh' Her heart rate regulated as she registered his words. 'For LA?' Despite her relief she was unable to hide her disappointment.

'For LA'

'Oh'

'We could...tonight instead?' He suggested, eager to brighten her suddenly sombre mood.

'We're not breaking the rules Luke' She shook her head adamantly.

'We already did on Wednesday-'

'That was one time and you owed me' She defended their neglect of her usually well maintained rules. 'We'll just have to wait till next week' She dead panned.

'Unless...'

'Unless what?' She finished setting the table, placing the knives and forks in their corresponding places.

'Unless you want to come with me?' He suggested sheepishly.

'Come with you to LA?'

'Yeah' He stirred his divine smelling concoction.

'I wouldn't be in the way?'

He smiled up at her. 'In all honesty I'd rather you came with me, I'm only going to spend the whole time imagining what we would have been doing had I been here'

Her cheeks blushed a rosy red. 'Okay' She nodded softly.

'Yeah?'

'Yes'

He grinned. 'Here, stir this, I'll ring the airline and get another seat'

She frowned. 'Luke last time you left me in charge of all things oven related, the apartment nearly went up in flames'

'Just stir, you'll be fine' He called over his shoulder with a laugh.

----X----

Peyton stood behind a bookshelf, trying to distance herself from the crowd of overexcited women that had gathered on the otherside.

The female attention Mr L.E. Scott got at these things had amused her greatly in the past. He'd not always been such a ladies man, she couldn't quite pin point when the transition had occurred, when his slight geekiness and teenage ignorance had developed into coolness. He'd been utterly useless when it came to girls and it always took her by surprise when he started charming a unsuspecting female with his clever words. She'd been taken aback on more than one occasion, wondering if she truly knew the man she claimed as her best friend. Despite their solid friendship, school had not always provided them with the easiest of passages. There were unspoken rules. There were prejudices. There were social groups. It was only natural for Peyton to befriend some girls, to want to to do girly things. Lucas hid his jealously when she'd strayed away from their solitary pairing. He'd liked it just as it had been. Just the two of them. But he hadn't voiced his insecurities when she'd joined the cheerleading squad, or when she started going to parties with Brooke Davis. It was then that Lucas started to fully realise how out of his league Peyton Sawyer was. She'd entered the popular crowd while he was a loner. She'd told him not to be so ridiculous when he'd grumbled that at her one night. She didn't like being classified as _popular_. As _cool_. She wasn't any of those things. However, as she stood behind that bookshelf, she experienced first hand what Lucas had felt for all those years. _Belittled. Unworthy. _

She watched him flash that Lucas Scott smile at each admirer as he sweetly signed their copy of his book. He was so confident. Far more confident than she'd ever been, even in her hay day as most _popular_ girl in school. He had it all and she suddenly didn't find all the blushing fan girls as entertaining as they once were.

'It's about time you two got together'

'What?' Peyton's head darted away from her best friend.

'You two' The girl grinned.

'Rose I don't know what you're talking about' She regarded the editor seriously, her hands running over the brand new copy of Lucas' latest book.

'You and Lucas' Rose widened her eyes expectantly. 'We've actually been having bets to see how long it would take'

'How long what would take?'

'For you two to become an item' She cried impatiently.

'What? No, no we're not' Peyton shook her head, returning her gaze to the brand new book, fingers running over the perfect cover. 'He's my best friend'

'But you're here' Rose furrowed her brow. 'You're illustrations aren't in his book' She stated. It was no secret that the two had collaborated on previous books, but this was not the case. This was Lucas' baby.

'So' Peyton shrugged irritatedly. 'I can't be here to support him? Maybe I just wanted a weekend away. Maybe I just completely invited myself' She rambled agitatedly.

Rose took a little step back, eyes narrowed. She'd known both Lucas and Peyton for sometime and had had many opportunities to see the the two together and was clueless as to why they weren't together, _together_. She was his editor after all, she read through his work religiously, work that was blatantly about the girl in front of her right now.

'I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you' She apologised softly.

Peyton sighed through her nose. 'No, it's okay. I'm sorry, it's just, we're just friends. That's it. It annoys me when people say that'

'Other people say it?'

Peyton ran her hand through her hair, her infamous glower quickly returning.

'Sorry. I'll shut up now.... He's changed though' Rose couldn't help but add. 'He's usually hit on about five different girls by now' She gestured to where he was sat, signing copies for his doting female fans. 'He's usually crude enough to mention his most recent one night stand. Only he hasn't'

Peyton swallowed the lump forming in the back of her throat, her stare returning to the crowded table set up not so far away. She caught his eye and he smiled and that smile scared her, because she was quick to realise that she was the _only_ person that got _that_ smile. He looked at her like she was the only girl in the universe and right now, with him surrounded by so many girls, she didn't quite feel befitted to the high pedestal he'd placed her upon. He could have anyone. So why would he possibly want her?

----X----

'Why did you look like you were about to murder Rose at the book store?' Lucas asked, amusement evident in his voice. He undid his top button and yanked at his tie.

'Because' Peyton whined, flopping ungracefully onto the hotel bed. 'She assumed we were together'

Lucas draped the dark blue tie she'd picked out, over the arm of a chair, tugging his shirt free from his pants.

'As in a couple!' Peyton exclaimed, irritated by his lack of comments on the matter.

He laughed.

'It's not funny. I don't find it funny. It annoys me'

'Why?'

'Because. Because it's not true'

'Who cares what other people think' He walked over to her, gently letting his hand graze down one of the lengthy limbs hanging off the end of the bed.

'I don't' She muttered. 'It's just. Is that what it looks like? Why do people always assume that?'

'We're just close' He shrugged. 'And there is nothing wrong with that' He gently slipped her shoes off.

'It's fucking weird though isn't it' She deliberated, eyes on the ceiling.

His hands slid up her calves, behind her knees, up the back of her thighs and beneath her dress 'These fucking legs of yours have been distracting me all day' He murmured contently.

She craned her neck up, a small laugh sounding from her mouth. 'See' She bit her lip. 'You shouldn't think that really. Not about your best friend'

'Well my best friend happens to be fucking hot, it's really not my fault'

'Hm' She grumbled. 'My life really would be easier if you weren't so...' She trailed off.

'Weren't so what Peyt?' He grinned.

She sat up. 'It really isn't our fault'

'It's alright to admit it sweetheart. You think I'm attractive'

She pushed him away suddenly.

'Say it!' He whined immaturely, frowning as his fingers were forced to cease their exploration.

'You're more than just attractive Luke' She groaned. 'You and every other girl on the planet knows that'

He beamed, eyes following her across the room, her hands behind her neck attempting to unclasp her necklace.

'Why aren't you sleeping with other girls Lucas?'

He assisted her with her necklace, effortlessly freeing the catch.

'We're not exclusive. You are allowed'

He placed the gold pendant on the set of draws, shadowing her steps towards the far wall.

'I know' He kissed her shoulder. 'But, you're keeping me entirely satisfied. What's the point?' His hands rubbed down her sides and she involuntarily melted back against his chest. 'Would you be jealous if I did?'

_Yes. _'No' She answered quickly. 'Of course not. No.' His thumb brushed the underside of her right breast. 'Would you?' She rasped, resting her head forward against the wall to steady her suddenly dizzy form.

'Yes' He laughed. 'I really fucking would'

'Luke-' Her voice lowered, desperation seeping through her.

'I know, I know. That's not the right answer' His free hand encased her smaller one, guiding it to the wall. 'But I've, I've always felt protective of you'

She shuddered as the hand at her breast stopped it's ministrations, beginning a hasty decent down the black silk of her dress.

'In a brotherly kind of way'

He cringed. He didn't want to be compared to as a brother. That would make this incestuous. He was aware that she felt what they were doing was wrong and he understood but he didn't feel guilty for it, not for a second.

'No. Maybe it use to be like that' His palm drifted round her waist and over the curve of her backside.

She whimpered.

'I use to just want you to be happy'

'You don't want that any more?' She exhaled, pressing herself back against his prominent arousal.

He took a sharp breath. 'Of course. Only...only if that means someone else touching you then no. I don't want anyone else to touch you like this' He admitted, his fingers squeezing hers against the wall.

'Luke-'

He abruptly spun her around. So quickly that it took her a moment for her eyes to focus. 'I know that's selfish' His temple creased with frustration.

'Everyone feels possessive over a lover. It's inevitable' She ran her hands over his forearms.

'I guess' He relented. 'If. If you meet someone though, you'll tell me right?' He demanded. 'Cause I don't want to find out you're fucking someone else Peyt, I need time to prepare myself'

'I'm not-'

'I no we're not exclusive. I know it's a rule but you need to be honest-'

'I am' She kissed either side of his cheek. 'I promise' She hugged him to her in reassurance.

'I fucking hate Brooke Davis' His voice was muffled in her ear.

'What?' Her long eye lashes flickered as she looked up at him expectantly.

'She no doubt designed this right?' He fingered the material at her hip.

'Yes' Peyton's brow furrowed. 'You don't like the dress?'

'It's fucking torturous. All these tormenting poppers' He pressed his index finger against the circular fastenings running down her front. 'They're asking to be undone. You don't know how many times I wanted to rip this open and have you against the bookshelves today, regardless of all the people'

She smiled seductively. He loved that smile.

'Well, you can have me right now' She snapped the first popper apart and he eagerly took over the task, giving a sharp yank. Her body jerked forward with the rough jolt, the fastenings parting, leaving the dress gaping open and revealing what she'd been hiding underneath.

'Fuck me Peyton' He groaned at the sight of the black corset, thigh high stockings and garter belt.

She smirked, taking a little side step round him. He followed her move, sneakily pulling the dress the rest of the way off of her shoulders before his arms snaked round her waist. 'Where do you think you're going?' He jarred her back against his chest.

She gasped as he ground against her.

'You have no idea what you do to me' He groaned.

Her hand seized his, guiding it from her hip up to her chest, her head tilted to the side as she rested her whole body back against him. He kissed her inviting neck. Kissed the spot he'd learnt had her falling apart at the seams within seconds.

'I love, I love....'

He stopped breathing for a moment, attentively listening to her words. She loved what? Him? She loved him?

'I love.... it when you do that' She finally finished.

For the first time he registered that he wanted her to say _him_. He wanted her to say that she _loved him._ He registered that perhaps what he was feeling was all granted; his possessive nature, his lust for her it was all because perhaps he loved her?

'Bed' She whimpered.

'No' He abruptly turned her around. 'I want you up against the wall' He assertively guided her backward.

His confusing feelings clouded his mind, feelings he didn't want to address. Addressing them would mean thwarting any chance they had at ever being friends again and he was certain that it was less than likely that she was experiencing the same mind numbing feelings, feelings he couldn't explain himself. He wasn't ready to loose her just yet.

He brusquely slammed her against the hard surface, his frustration and unwillingness to acknowledge his feelings, hindering his usual tenderness.

She was alert to his troubled expression, eager to soothe whatever was bothering him. 'Baby' Her drawl sounded thick in his ear. She unfastened his dress pants, kissing his jaw sweetly. 'What's wrong?' She asked with concern, an appeasing hand running over his arousal.

He didn't answer. He couldn't answer. Instead he lifted her off her feet, holding her against the wall. In his longing to rid his mind of all thoughts, he slid into her hastily.

She gasped out his name.

He never got sick of being with her like this, he would never have enough of being with her like this.

Her limbs curled around him.

'I need you Peyt'

'It's okay' She whispered against the curve of his ear. 'You have me, always'

----X----

'Whoa, that one?' Haley's eyebrows went sky high as she considered the voluptuous dress currently hugging her friend.

'You don't like it?' Peyton shifted her weight looking from the mirror in the changing room to her two bystanders.

'Are you kidding? You're like sex on legs right now' Brooke grinned encouragingly.

'Don't you think it's a little too much?' Haley apparently disagreed.

Peyton teetered indecisively, she needed this dress to be perfect. She abruptly tugged the curtain back across. 'There's one more'

'I think that one is perfect' Brooke hollered gleefully.

'Brooke she looked like a prostitute'

'Who said that's a bad thing'

'It's hardly appropriate for a Company opening party. Not just any company but her best friends' Haley berated.

Lucas Scott was starting his own publishing company and Peyton Sawyer couldn't have been more excited, only she was struggling to find the perfect outfit for the forthcoming party.

'Okay' Peyton cautiously pulled back the dividing curtain. 'I think this is the one' She announced, a shy little smile on her face as she revealed herself.

The two bickering girls were instantly silenced.

'Well? What do you think?' Peyton looked down at the dark crimson dress that showed the perfect amount of skin, it wasn't too revealing but altogether still one hundred percent sexy.

'T-that one' Both Brooke and Haley muttered, their heads bobbing up and down in agreement.

'You're going to be the death of Lucas Scott, P Sawyer' Brooke smirked.

Peyton rolled her eyes. 'This isn't for him'

'Sure it's not' Brooke retorted, watching her friend disappear back into the cubicle to change.

'Brooke their friends' Haley disputed.

'I know' Brooke shrugged indifferently, a knowing look in her eyes. 'Just friends'

----X----

All three girls bundled into Peyton and Lucas' apartment, laughing with their many bags.

'Oh god' Nathan groaned. 'Boy's time has officially ended' He announced to his young son. Jamie grinned, torn between leaping up to greet his mother or sticking with the guys on the sofa.

'Hello' Haley smiled.

'Hi Mumma' Unable to help himself he jumped up to go and hug her.

'God please tell me they aren't all your bags' Nathan complained.

Haley stuck her tongue out at him as she ruffled her six year old's hair.

'You won't be complaining when you see how hot we all look' Brooke sat down, yawning after their long day.

'But you always look hot Brooke' Nathan winked.

She shoved him.

All eyes were oblivious to the two blonde's interaction. Lucas had stood pretty much as soon as Peyton had appeared, silently crossing the room and offering to help her with her purchases. She'd smiled sweetly, holding the bags out of reach as she shook her head, explaining softly that he wasn't allowed anywhere near them. He'd pouted and she'd quickly side stepped round him before he could say anything inappropriate in front of their friends.

'Oh Luke, by the way someone called here earlier while you were in the shower' Nathan informed him casually. 'There was a gold necklace left in your hotel room in LA last weekend' He wriggled his eyebrows tauntingly.

Haley's eyes jerked up. Horror painted her face. Only that morning before they were leaving, Peyton had been fretting over the disappearance of her gold pendant, one her father had got for her.

Nathan frowned as he continued, befuddled by his wife's strange reaction. 'They wanted to know if they should send it to this address or somewhere else?'

'Oh My God' Haley's voice shrieked anything but calmly.

'Haley' Peyton attempted to interrupt, shaking her head pleadingly.

'Gees, what Hales?' Nathan rubbed his ear dramatically at her loud screech.

'Do you ever pay attention Nate? Peyton lost her necklace, the one with the dove pendant- ' She blurted.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, his face suddenly burning hot.

Understanding dawned on Nathan's face. He'd assumed his brother had hooked up with someone, this wasn't just someone_._

Peyton and Lucas grimaced in their seats.

'Her?!'

'Him?!' Nathan and Haley chanted simultaneously.

'He's the author you've been sleeping with?!' Nathan cried

'No' They both contended.

'Oh please, give it up you two' Brooke reprimanded.

'Why aren't you shocked?' Haley demanded of an unphased Brooke Davis.

'Please' The brunette rolled her eyes nonchalantly. 'They've been fucking for the last six months' She announced knowingly. Haley hastily covered Jamie's ears.

'What?!' Both Lucas and Peyton cried disbelievingly.

'I'm not that stupid. I know when my best friend is getting some'

Peyton reddened.

'You're both terrible at being subtle, the constant eye sex alone is a dead give away'

'Oh my god' Peyton threw her head into her hands, completely mortified.

'What's sex?' Jamie looked up questioningly at his mother, apparently her hands weren't muffling the words being exchanged very well.

'Jamie go get all your toys together' She demanded in a fluster.

'But-'

'Now'

The little boy grumbled, slipping away from the group of adults.

'Why are you hiding it?' Haley wondered, her surprise diminishing into hurt now, slightly offended by their secrecy.

'Because' Peyton was quick to answer. 'It's nothing. It's just sex. We're not in a relationship' She got up suddenly. 'And quite frankly my sex life is none of your concerns' She exclaimed dramatically before marching from the room.

All eyes settled on Lucas. He squinted back, an uneasy smile on his lips.

'Just sex?' Brooke braved the awkward silence that had bestowed them.

'Just sex' Lucas confirmed.

'You're not like together, together?' She accessed the situation. She wasn't naive, she'd known from the second this all started but what she hadn't deliberated was the possibility that this was just a friend's with benefits arrangement.

'No' He answered simply.

'Are you crazy?' Brooke Davis rasped suddenly, her nonchalance over the whole situation was gone. 'She's in love with you' She claimed.

He snorted. 'Brooke we're friends'

'No, you're the furthest thing from friends, you're both too blind to see it. I thought you'd finally realised' She shook her head in frustration. 'You're both just going to get hurt'.

He laughed. 'You're being overly dramatic don't you think?' His eyes skittered from Brooke to his brother and sister in-law, to find nothing but serious faces awaiting him. 'You know, Peyton's right. It is none of your business' He stood. 'You can let yourselves out'

----X----

'Hey broody' Brooke chirped.

'Brooke' He smiled.

'Quite a turn out you have here' She gestured to the many guests arriving for the much anticipated opening of Little Comet's Publishers.

'I think I probably have you to thank for that'

She shrugged, shaking her head modestly. She may have put the word out there a little but he was the one that had made it happen.

'You were right' Lucas announced suddenly.

Brooke's eyes met his. 'About what?'

'Peyton' He gushed suddenly.

The whole Peyton and Lucas situation had not been mentioned again over the last week. Both Nathan, Haley and Brooke had made their opinions pretty clear over the matter though.

The brunette followed his gaze to Peyton.

'I love her. I'm in love with her' He said it out loud for the first time and he'd never felt such relief. 'I do'

Brooke couldn't contain her smile at his realisation. 'Well, it's about fucking time'

'She doesn't feel the same though'

'Yes, yes she does' Brooke dismissed.

'She doesn't'

'Lucas' Brooke gripped his arms. 'She _does'_

'Well she's pretty set on keeping these rules in place and believe me, I've tried to break them'

'What rules?'

'Well, firstly there's absolutely no kissing-'

Brooke laughed.

'It's not funny Brooke'

'It is. Kind of. Don't you see Luke, breaking those rules will mean her admitting her feelings' She eyed him sympathetically.

'I can't keep doing this. I can't be with her like this anymore. It has to be exclusive-'

'She hasn't been with anyone but you Luke, you know that' Brooke needlessly informed him.

'I know but the thought of her...' He swallowed thickly. 'She's talking to some guy over there and I can barely handle that' He flung his hand in the direction of a mingling Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke smiled. 'You've got it bad Luke. You need to tell her how you feel'

'We both know she's not going to reciprocate'

Brooke caught Peyton's eye as the blonde's eyes skittered to Lucas temporarily. 'Of course she won't' The brunette agreed. 'She's stubborn as hell. But we both _know _her Luke. She keeps looking over here, looking at you, because she can't help herself, you two have this crazy magnetic pull and as much as she'll deny it she can't fight it'

'She does a pretty awesome job of fighting it' He grumbled.

'So do you' Brooke replied with a laugh. 'You have to be the strong one. We both know she puts on a tough front, but she's not, not really. Force her to see Luke because if you don't soon, we both know she'll do something stupid, something to try and prove to herself that she's not in love with you, anything to protect herself from a potential heart break'

----X----

'Tonight went well huh?' Peyton nudged her hip against his.

'Yeah' He smiled setting his keys down on the side. 'It really did. Thanks for being there Peyt'

'Like there's anywhere else I would've been' She set her clutch down on the counter top. 'I'm really proud of you Lucas'

He blushed. 'It's all thanks to you'

She snorted.

'It is, I wouldn't have had the guts to do this if it weren't for you. You're my little comet'

She rolled her eyes. 'Cheesy Scott, really cheesy' She slid her hand over his. 'But sweet all the same'

He smiled. 'You look so beautiful'

'Yeah?' She smirked, biting on her bottom lip.

He groaned, stepping forward to close the offending gap between them. 'I love it when you do that'

'What?' She fiddled with the lapels of his suit, unconsciously biting her lip again. He smiled, because he knew she was oblivious to what he was referring to. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, freeing it from her teeth.

'That' He chuckled and she blushed. 'Peyt?'

'Yeah'

'I want to try something'

'What?'

With his eyes fixated with hers, he pressed her against the kitchen island, his head tilted as it neared hers.

Her brow furrowed and her hands reflexively flung out to press against his chest.

'What're you doing?' She glowered, stubbornly dodging his mouth.

'What does it look like?'

'No kissing. It's a rule-'

'Fuck the rules' He snapped harshly.

In all of a second the light hearted mood that had embraced them for the evening, vanished.

The frown on her face deepened and she side stepped around him. 'What's wrong with you?'

'I want you' He grabbed her arm, stopping her retreating form.

'You can have me, just no kissing'

'I want to kiss you'

'Let. Go'

'No' He fired back, effortlessly pinning her to the wall.

'Lucas!' She exclaimed disbelievingly.

'I'm sick of this game' He admitted softly.

'It's not a game. We're friends'

He pressed his forehead against hers, tilting his head from side to side, heavy breaths escaping his parted lips. 'We're the furthest thing from friends' He realised aloud.

'I knew we shouldn't have done this' She moaned. 'It's fucked everything up' She clenched her eyes shut, avoiding his intense stare. 'Lucas let me go'

'No'

'No?' Her eyes snapped open, narrowed wildly, daring him to ignore her. 'Let. Me. Go'

'No' He repeated, his voice unwavering in it's defiance. 'I want to kiss you'

'I don't want you to fucking kiss me. You're my best friend Luke. Stop it' She exclaimed, trying to break free of his unrelenting hold.

He held her against the wall, his hips against hers, keeping her firmly in place, his larger hands encasing her small wrists.

'Stop it' She whimpered, her anger turning into desperation. 'Don't' Her plea whispered against his nearing lips. 'Please don't'

He blanked out her words. He knew her. He knew her better than she knew herself. 'You want this'

'I don't' She argued softly. 'Lucas you're being a dick' Her tears were commendable for the part she was playing oh so well. 'You're forcing me' she accused. 'You're going to force me?'

He knew her implication was intended to insight a reaction, a reaction that she wasn't going to get. He didn't let her go. For the first time ever he didn't pander to her tears and that alone disconcerted her. It was foreign. He was meant to apologise, hug her, tell her not to cry, tell her everything was okay. Instead his answer was 'Yes'

She sniffled, blinking through blurry eyes.

'Force you to see what you can't' He reiterated.

Their first kiss.

Twenty years of friendship. A childhood. College. Apartment. Careers. They'd done it all. Gone through it all together. Every milestone.

This moment had been so long coming.

His eyes stayed on hers, unrelenting as he tilted his head, brushing his nose against hers as he joined their lips like he'd been dying to do for far too long now.

She took a sharp breath, her hands still pressing stubbornly against his shoulders.

It was a sweet kiss, just lips against lips. Her eyes were open, intent on trying to stop this from going any further, intent on ignoring the jolt of electricity that was running down her spine.

'Close your eyes' His breath whispered against her.

'No' She hissed. 'How can you enjoy this when I so blatantly don't want it' She growled, their mouths so close that her every word hit his lips.

He smiled. 'Because I know you do' He took her top lip in between his and when she whimpered a protest he took complete advantage of her open mouth, sliding his tongue across her own.

She yelped her hands hitting him now, he effortlessly pinned them to the wall while his tongue moved persistently over hers, successfully breaking through the last of her self will. Completely disarmed and at his surrender she fort back, her tongue battling his for control. He murmured, his restraining hands leaving her wrists to cup her face. Her fingers that had been pushing against him so insistently at every chance they had didn't return to their futile efforts though, instead migrating to the hair at the back of his head, tugging him ever closer. He opened his eyes, delighted to find her own lids fluttered shut. Only when he absolutely had to, only when air became an issue did he pull back, breathing heavily, his forehead resting against hers, his thumb running over her cheek bone soothingly.

'I love you Peyton' He panted. 'I'm fucking _in_ love with you' He stressed. 'I'm not confused. Sleeping with you hasn't fucked everything up. It's made _everything_ _right_. I'm irrevocably, undeniably, unconditionally _in love_ with you. It's always been you' His palm pressed against her racing heart. 'Don't you see?'

She gulped audibly, her tongue flicking out to hydrate her dry lips.

'We've been so blind. You're the only person I'd do absolutely anything for. When I don't see you for a day I can't function. You're the only person I miss like that. I think about you more than anything else. When I was going out with my last girlfriend I ditched her birthday party because _you _were sick because I _have_ to look after you. I _can't_ _not_. A world without you in it is inconceivable to me'

Peyton's hands clutching his, cut off his long emotional ramble.

'Don't you see?' He whispered desperately.

'Yes I see' Her voice husked, struggling not to break. 'I-I can't loose you though Luke. I can't. I can't do this because I can't, I can't risk loosing-'

'You're not going to' He asserted strongly.

'If things end badly-'

'There will be no ending' His hands slid from her waist, down her lower back to cup her backside, effortlessly lifting her up.

She gasped. Her hands instinctively joined round his neck to steady herself. He encouraged her long legs around his waist and then he was swiftly carrying her through the apartment to his bedroom. 'I love you' He couldn't stop saying it.

He stumbled into the dark room, gently laying her down on the scrunched up sheets.

'Lucas' She sat up. 'I think-'

'Don't think' He pushed her back, stopping her hasty escape.

He found the zip at the side of her dress, tugging it down swiftly.

'Luke'

Her choked voice caused him to blindly reach for the bedside lamp, fumbling for the little switch. A dim glow filled the room and his heart clenched at the sight of her glassy eyes. He caught the tear that raced down her cheek.

'Sweetheart' He smiled sympathetically at her. 'Shh' He cooed, forehead pressed against hers. 'It's alright. I promise'

'Promise you, you won't ever leave me'

'Never' He smiled easily, stifling a laugh. 'I'm not a stupid kid, I'm twenty five, I'm not going to leave you. You're _it. This _is _forever_. I've known you twenty years Peyt, you're going to have a hard job getting rid of me now'

'I love you' She whispered for the first time, her voice shaking with that revelation.

He grinned, her soft admission, sealing the hole that had been eating away at his heart.

'I know' He kissed her tenderly, sucking her bottom lip. 'Want to show me how much?' He proposed with a cheeky glint in his eye.

She smiled with a slight nod. 'I'm sorry Luke, for everything'

'Don't apologise. We've both been so stupid. It doesn't matter. We have the rest of our life' He kissed her satin covered stomach. 'Marriage, children, I want it all with you.'

She murmured. 'Get up here' She complained. He obliged, crawling up her slight form, her arms naturally sliding around his neck, clinging to him for dear life. 'I'm going to hold you to that Lucas Scott'

'Good'

'Now kiss me'

'Kiss you?' He kinked his brow.

'Kiss me'

**end**


End file.
